Mi principe
by G-BTS
Summary: ¿Un principe tiene que ser Hombre?, no lo creo asi, yo ya tengo a mi principe, y es Nico-chan.


**_._**

 ** _. Antes que nada, he escrito este One-shot para ustedes, se que puede ser raro la tematica, por que?, muchos estan aconstumbrados a leer donde Maki es la tachi que se da arrespetar y nos los culpo, la verdad a mi tambien me gusta, pero quise hacer uno donde Nico Nekea a Maki,_**

 ** _Bueno no tanto, pero a mi parecer si, se peeguntaran del por que no he publicado el capitulo todo por su atencion, es por que apenas lo estoy escribiendo, miento ya casi lo termino. En fin espero y disfruten este One-shot._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

¿has creído que los príncipes siempre tiene que ser fuertes o hombres?, pues yo no lo creo asi, ¿por qué?, buena pregunta, se los dire con calma, cuando era una chiquilla de unos, 5 o 6 años, la verdad no recuerdo con exactitud, pero si me acuerdo de ella, era un día de verano mi prima siempre venía de visita a nuestra casa, asi que siempre venía junto con su amiga, a mi parecer me pareció ser una niña muy irritante, pero no fue así como yo lo pensé.

Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es justo dijiste que jugarías conmigo y no con ella—una adorable niña de cabellera rojiza que parecía molesta bueno estaba molesta, hacia pequeños pucheros a la otra pequeña que la tenia de las manos, se suponía que solo jugaría con ella y no con su prima—Nico-chan lo prometiste—se aferro mas a los brazos de la mensionada, esta suspiro con gracia.

—Ah, Maki-chan no seas asi, si—acaricio la pequeña melena de la pelirroja —prometo que vendre a jugar contigo toda la tarde, pero ahorita voy con Umi—le sonrió con cariño—si.

—Lo prometes—levanto su pequeño meñique hacia la mayor, bueno era mayor que ella por 4 años.

—Lo prometo —etrelazo su dedo meñique junto con el de la menor—así que se buena niña—beso la pequeña frente de la pelirroja, esta de sonrojo por el beso de la mayor.

—Mmm, si.. —agacho si mirada avergonzada hacia el suelo.

—¡Nico vamos! —una fuerte voz se escucho por toda la mansión, llamando a la mayor.

—¡ya voy! —grito—bien maki-chan luego vuelvo —se despidió para luego salir corriendo de ahi.

—Mouuu—hizo un puchero de molestia—Ojala solo nico-chan fuera solo para mí —

—Maki-chan, hola—

—Ah—miro hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose a su amiga peli gris—Kotori—mencionó a la resien llegada—Hola—dijo sin ánimos.

—¿Por que esa cara, Maki-chan? —pregunto bastante curiosa.

—Nico-chan salio a jugar con Umi—frunció el ceño—siempre me la quita.

—¿Umi-chan esta aquí? —pregunto ansiosa y feliz—

—Por que siempre te pones así por mi prima—ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, notando los ojos brillantes de su amiga—es como si te gustara? —dijo sin intención alguna, pero al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga supuso que si—¿te gusta Umi? —

—Tal vez.. —susurro avergonzada —es como un Príncipe azul—chillo con amor.

—¿Principe he? —pudo notar una cabellera azabache correr por todo el jardín, si tuviera un príncipe, seria Nico sin duda—ne, kotori—

—Uh?, ¿qué? —miro a su amiga.

—crees qué los príncipes azules tienen que ser hombres? —kotori la miro con duda, la verdad jamás penso en eso—digo, no crees que también podrían ser mujeres.

—Yo creo que si—respondió —Umi-chan cumple con todos los requisitos —sonrió soñadora.

—Nico-chan también —apartó su vista del jardín —y sera mi príncipe y de nadie más —se aseguraría de que así sea.

—Y Umi-chan mía —dio pequeños saltitos por todas partes de la sala—pero—detuvo su baile de la felicidad —no crees que puedan enamorarse de alguien más? —solo de imaginarse eso su pequeño y frágil corazón se oprimía.—¿que haremos desde entonces?

—Sabotear todo —dijo decidida —eso haremos.

—Cuenta conmigo Maki-chan—levanto su pulgar como apoyo.

Y así seria, lucharía por su Príncipe de armadura negra.

Ojala hubiera sido así de fácil, muchos dolores se presentarían en su camino.

12 años después.

Una molesta pelirroja que calsina con la mirada a la chica que tenia enfrente era nada más que su príncipe azul. Nico la había invitado almorzar después de la escuela, ella había salido temprano de universidad asi que por que no invitar a su amiga, se la había encontrado de paso asi que aquí estaban ambas, en un restaurante.

—Deja de mírame asi—habló la peli negra algo incomoda y molesta. Por la mirada penetrante de su pequeña amiga —Puedo saber por que de esa mirada—

—No—coloco un pedazo de pastel dentro de su boca —tendrás que ganarte esa respuesta —

—Entiendo —tomo un poco de su café —¿y como vas en el instituto? —cambio de tema, maki al ver que nico cambiaba de tema se molesto más.

—¡No cambies de tema! —nico dejo aun lado su taza, para luego mirar directamente a su amiga —

—y ahora que—

—No te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? —ya estaba harta de todo esto.

—La verdad no—nico recargo su mejilla sobre su mano derecha —tampoco se que te molesta—con la otra mano libre empezó a dar círculos con su dedo por toda la mesa.

—Bien te lo dire—se levanto de su lugar para colocar ambas manos sobre la mesa sin dejar de ver a la mayor—¿Por que besaste a esa chica? —nico ya entendía todo—¿es tu novia acaso?

—solo es mi amiga—dijo cansada.

—Desde cuando las amigas se besan—exclamo molesta.

—Ahora entiendo, siempre fuiste muy posesiva conmigo—se recargo hacia atrás, mientras se cruza de brazos—son tus típicos celos de niña mimada—frunció el ceño molesta.

—No son celos de niña mimada—miro detenidamente a nico, no quería que entendiera eso, ella en verdad la ama.

—Entonces —cerro los ojos con calma.

—Son por que me gustas mucho —se detuvo para tomar fuerzas para decir lo que venia —en realidad te amo demasiado —un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro—y tu lo sabes—desvió su mirada.

—Lose—solto un suspiro —pero maki-chan debes de entender que apenas eres una niña que no sabe que es lo que quiere—

—¡Claro que lo se! —apretó con fuerza sus puños, nico pudo notar ese gesto, ya que a un tenia ambas manos sobre la mesa—¿por que me rechazas?

—Maki-chan eres una niña de 17 años y yo ya voy a terminar mi carrera, te imaginas que dirán las personas y mucho mas tu padre—

—¿así que te importa lo que digan las personas de ti? —agacho la cabeza con tristeza —

—Si, me importa—

—bien—tomo sus cosas para luego salir de ahi, dejando sola a nico.

—así es mejor, no—miro por dónde se había marchado maki—ah, no sabes lo feliz que fue escuchar eso de ti Maki-chan—sonrió —si tan solo fueras mas grande—

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~o~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

—Idiota Nico-chan—azoto la puerta de su casa con fuerza.

—hija, hola—decía una alegre mujer mientras bajaba de las escaleras —¿por que vienes con esa cara molesta?—se percato del estado de su hija.

—No es nada—contesto sin ánimo alguno.

—Tiene que ver con Nico-chan? —sonrió al saber que era por eso—lo sabia—se sento en uno de los sofás, insitando a que su hija de sentara alado de ella, maki suspiro para luego sentarse cercas de su madre—¿ahora que hizo? —

—Me rechazo otra vez—miro el suelo con tristeza.

—Entiendo—dijo con calma—pero eso no significa que tienes que rendirte, ¿no? —maki miro con esperanza a su madre, ella tenía razón, Nico jamás dijo que no a que siguiera intentando.

—¡Tienes razón mamá! —salto de su lugar —No puedo rendirme asi de fácil —en su mirada apareció un destello, como si fueran llamas—tengo que hablar con Kotori—sin despedirse de su madre salio corriendo hasta las escaleras, llegando a su habitación, cerro por detras, aventó sus cosas sobre su cama que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Tomo su celular para marcarle a su amiga y preguntarle como le fue con su densa prima. —Kotori—

—Oh, Maki-chan, ¿sucede algo? —la voz de alado del teléfono parecía sorprendida —

—¿Como te fue con Umi? —dijo sin rodeos, la chica suspiro, maki penso que le fue mal.—¿paso algo malo con Umi? —

—.. —al parecer no contestaría —¡Umi-chan me pidió que fuera que novia! —maki alejo su oído del celular debido a los tan insoportables gritos de su amiga—ella... y yo.. pues... fuimos y luego ella..

—Ok, Ok, ve mas despacio si—calmo a su eufórica amiga.

—Bien, Umi-chan estaba saliendo de la universidad, así que yo la seguí —fue interrumpida por maki.

—¿la seguistes? —

—¿Que tiene de malo?, tu haces lo mismo con Nico-chan? —bufó molesta, maki suspiro.

—Vale ya entendí —dijo con calma—luego.

—Después que notara mi presencia me invito a su departamento a tomar algo—maki noto los supiros soñadores de su amiga—y pues... yo le dije que me gustaba, bueno, le dije que la amo con todo mi ser, ella claro se se sonrojo y casi se desmaya, pero antes de eso ella tambien dijo que me ama desde hace mucho tiempo, las cosas de ahí pues... se fueron poniendo.. ammmm... como lo digo... —si estuviera ahí, juraría ver el rostro de kotori muy sonrojada, ya se imaginaba como esas dos festejaron su noviazgo —ya sabes que Umi-chan tiene algo de mas allá abajo, verdad, asi que con eso ambas... cog...

—¡ MUCHA INFORMACIÓN KOTORI! —exclamo avergonzada —Vaya... y ¿duele? —sintió curiosidad.

—Pues al principio si—susurro—estas pensando en hacerlo con Nico-chan, ya sabes que tambien tiene la misma condición que Umi-chan—maki al escuchar eso sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Kotori basta—...

—vale, bueno tengo que despertar a Umi-chan —

—Espera, ¿umi esta ahí contigo? —dijo sorprendida.

—Ah, si, no te estaba diciendo que me confe y luego ella yo, pues ya sabes—

—Ya veo, bien te dejo, tengo que persuadir a nico-chan—

—Suerte, Maki-chan—le dio todos los ánimos posibles.

—Si—colgó, dejando a un lado su celular —bien es hora de ir al departamento de nico-chan—sonrió de lado.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _. ~0~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

—¿Que haces aquí? —nico levanto un ceja con duda, ahi enfrente de ella estaba su dolor de cabeza, le había invitado a pasar, estando ambas sentadas en diferentes sofas, frente a frente?—Bien—dijo impaciente.

—Vengo a que aceptes tus sentimientos hacia a mi—la señalo, nico suspiro cansada, otra vez lo mismo que siempre —y no acepto un no por respuesta—se cruzo de brazos—si kotori pudo con Umi, por que yo no.

—Umi y kotori tiene algo que ver?—pregunto bastante sorprendida—están saliendo.

—Si—

—ya me imagino que arma utilizo kotori—sonrió con burla.

—Y esa misma arma utilizare yo —

—¿¡Qué?!, ¡Ahh! —grito —¡Maki, quítate de enzima! —dijo molesta Al tener a la pelirroja sentada en su regazo, esto era peligroso. Maki ignoro las quejas de la mayor, no era momento para seder—¡Maki qu...! —fue callada por unos dulces y finos labios, maki la estaba besando, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sopresa, ah, maki por que haces tan difícil las cosas, pensó muy acalorada nico, la tela de su pantalón le apretaba en cierta zona, si no paraba a maki esto no terminaría en nada bueno—Ah.. Maki.. d.. etente.. —se separo de la pelirroja, sus mejillas estaban rojizas, al igual que las de maki.

—Ah... no.. —rodeo el cuello de nico con ambos brazos, juntando sus frentes, en la sala lo único que se podía escuchar eran las agitadas respiraciónes de ambas—Vaya, tu miembro ya esta duro, Nico-chan —dijo de manera muy sensual cercas del oído de la peli negra, esta solo tragó grueso, se había percatado de su ya endurecido miembro—Me pregunto si reaccionarias con mis caricias —lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta el miembro de la mayor, nico se tenso al ver el leve acercamiento de maki en su miembro.

—Alto ahi—con el rostro sonrojado detuvo los planes de la menor, la sujeto de las muñecas, mirándola fijamente, maki bufo molesta, estaba casi cercas—Si vamos hacer esto yo.. —solto las muñecas de maki para luego rodear su cintura, pegandola mas a su cuerpo —Quiero hacerlo bien—maki se sorprendió al ver el tal atrevimiento de la mayor —Comencemos —la pelirroja cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir los suaves labios de nico sobre su cuello, apretó con fuerza sus labios, los pequeños besos que le daba nico a su cuello eran tan placenteros.

Solo quedaba disfrutar.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _. ~0~_**

 ** _._**

.

—Uh?, por que tienes que lavar mi cabello? —refunfuño Nico, hace tres horas que habían terminado con sus "Actividades", ahora ambas se encontraba dentro de la bañera, dándose una tibia ducha, mientras la pelirroja lavaba el pelo de nico, nico parecía mas concentrada en los movimientos de los pechos de su ahora novia, arriba y abajo, debido a que la menor se encontraba en medio de su piernas, quedando frente de nico, los penetrantes ojos color escarlata no se apartaban de los desarrollados pechos de la menor—es difícil de contenerme —susurro.

—¿Qué cosa Nico-chan? —habia escuchado algo sobre contenerse—uh.. al parecer te gustan mucho mis cenos—dejo su labor para después besar de pico los labios de nico —¿otro round?.

—Ah, tu nunca estas satisfecha—sonrió entre dientes —pero es algo que me gusta de ti—rodeo con ambos brazos la desnuda cintura de la menor, recargando su cabeza sobre los pechos de esta, respirando el dulce olor que desprendía el cuerpo de maki.

—Ne, Nico-chan ahora somos pareja? —

—Claro, a pesar de que puedo ir a la cárcel por estar con una menor de edad—rio—falta a un para que cumplas 18.

—Lo se—empezó a dar leves caricias al cabello de nico —pronto tendrán un trabajo y casi no tendremos tiempo para pasar el tiempo juntas —hizo un puchero de molestia, nico rio ante lo adorable que se miraba maki

—No creo eso—La peli roja la miro con sorpresa—me especialice en Psicólogia, y tu padre ya que es socio de mi padre, me dio un trabajo como psicóloga en el hospital.

—Eso significa que podré ir todos los días ahi y visitarte sin que mis padres sospechen de nada —su rostro se ilumino.

—Claro—beso la frente de la menor con cariño —sera nuestro pequeño secretó.

Un secreto que pronto sera revelado.

6 meses después.

—Nico-chan vamos hacer mamás —la cara de nico parecía un poema—Nico-chan? —pero seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo alterada, ahora si que su suegro y Umi la matarían por abusar de la princesa de los Nishikinos, maki la miraba con duda —¡La ONU o la FBI me llevaran presa! —seguía exaltada.

La pelirroja habia llegado de visita al consultorio de su novia para darle dos muy buenas noticias la primera, que había aprobado el examen de ingreso de la Universidad y la segunda pues que serian madres dentro de Nueve meses, nico no sabia como tomarse esa noticia estaba feliz mas que nada en el mundo, ella y la mujer que ama le daría un hijo o hija, pero... temía a lo que le fuera a pasar, su suegro y umi la matarían.

—¿No estas feliz? —nico se tenso al ver que Su maki-chan estaba apunto de llorar, rápidamente corrió hacia ella estrechandola en sus brazos —No lo quieres? —

—No es eso—respondió —solo que me dio pánico el imaginar que tu papá y umi me mataran sin si quiera conocer a nuestro bebe—acurruco mas a maki sobre su pecho—y claro que lo quiero—bajo una mano sobre el vientre a un plano de la menor, acariciándola con cariño—Te amo maki-chan. —lentamente fue hacercando sus labios sobre los de la menor que a un seguía en sus brazos.

—yo también nico-chan—dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de la mayor, fue un beso lento, suave y lleno de amor.

Quien hubiera imaginado que al fin de cuenta Nico-chan seria su único Príncipe.


End file.
